Nightshade: The Conception
by BlackNeonFanFics
Summary: A story about...well, the conception of Nightshade. So this will have sexual content between Luna and an OC of mine.


Nightshade: The Conception

**A/N: This is a less condensed version of the first half of chapter 1 of another story I wrote Nightshade: The Early Years with an added sex scene.**

Luna was at a party her sister decide to throw, she didn't like big crowds or large gatherings but she promised Celestia she'd go just for appearance sake. While there she made little contact with the other guests, if any. Given her past some ponies thought she was the vengeful queen of the night Nightmare Moon. of course this was not true, but that didn't stop them from thinking it. So for the most part she just stood in the background, while doing so she noticed her sister and Discord.

Discord was trying to win over her affections, and seemingly it was working. Even after all he did, Celestia was still willing to trust him and it wasn't much of a secret that the two were seeing each other in more ways then one. Though Luna was happy for her sister loving the chaotic being, she couldn't help but feel sad and somewhat jealous of her sister. She wanted the same thing, a pony to care for her and be there for her. It wasn't just her sister she was jealous of, not too long ago, Twilight announced her engagement to Flash Sentry, and Cadence and Shining Armor were expecting their first foal.

Even though she wasn't on the moon anymore, Luna felt just as alone as ever. "Not a very progressive evening is it?" somepony asked her. She turned to find a grey coated Unicorn standing next to her. "Um, yes. I guess it is." she said. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Grimdark." he said. "Luna." she said. Why was this stallion talking to her? She wasn't all that interesting at least she didn't think she was. "You're not talking to the other guest?" she questioned. "No, I suppose it's because of my work." he explained. "What is your work?" she asked. "I'm a writer, a horror writer." he answered. "I don't see why they shouldn't talk to you. Even if it is writing horror novels." she said. "I'm glad to see somepony has some common sense." Grim said.

"And what about you Ms. Luna? Do you fancy literature?" he asked. "Well...there is one book I like." she said her face slowly becoming red. "Yes, go on." he encouraged. "Have you heard of Nightshade?" she asked. "I'm...familiar with it." he said with a slight smirk. "I admit, it's something a mare like me shouldn't read. But when I read it, I just become entranced with the writer's work." she said.

"You want to know a secret?" he asked. "Um, alright." she said. "I wrote it." he said. "Isn't it written by M. Grey Youth?" she asked. "It is, but that's actually my pen name for when I write 'that' kin of work." he said. "Well...it's good. I feel as though I can become apart of the story." she said. "That's was my goal." he said. "This might seem a little forward, but would you come to my room and sign my book?" she asked. "I'd be happy too." he said, and they went.

Luna took Grim to her room and as they enter Grim looked about it. It was a lot like he thought it would be, the dark purple wall paper and sparkling purple curtains mimicking the night sky. The large bed in the middle of the room also had dark purple bedding and light blue sheets. "Hm, this room is very...you." he said. "Oh, thank you." she said sheepishly. Grim walked over to her bookshelf and examined the contents. 'Alright Luna, you have nothing to worry about. You're both going to talk, that's all.' Luna thought. "Aw, here it is." Grim said pulling a book from the shelf.

It was the aforementioned book Nightshade, he opened . "You know despite the fact I'm more of a horror writer, I do admit, this was a pretty good story of mine." he said. "It is, I enjoyed it many times. I really felt like I was apart of the story." she said. "I wouldn't be doing a good job if you didn't enjoy yourself." Grim said. "I know it silly for me a princess to be engrossed in a erotic novel." Luna said blushing a bit. "Oh no, I don't think it's silly at all. In fact, it natural for any mare to want pleasure." Grim said.

Luna stared into Grim's eyes, there was some truth behind his words. But it wasn't so much pleasure she was after, she wanted love. Love from any stallion who'll love her back. "Grim, why did you want to write erotic literature?" Luna asked. "Well, I wanted to connect to mares on not just a sexual level but a spiritual one too." he answered. "What do you mean spiritual?" she asked. "I'm not going to lie. I've had a few 'partners' in my life, but it never felt right with any of them. Half of them didn't feel anything towards me and the other half said they love me, but it felt hollow when they said it." Grim said taking his glasses off and wiping them.

Luna saw a look of sadness in his eyes, it reminded her of herself. How sad and lonely he must have felt. She felt like Grim was the missing part of her soul, and fate somehow brought them together. "How many mares were there?" she asked. "8, I think." he answered. "And you didn't love them?" she asked. "They...they didn't feel right, when we made love I felt good for a bit, then it started feeling hollow inside." he said. "Maybe you weren't making love to the right mare?" she suggested. "What mare would love me? Given my work and history, who'd love me?" he asked. "I've been with you the whole time, I don't think you're that bad." Luna said moving closer to him.

"Princess..." Grim said till she placed her hoof on his lips. "Grim, I might have not loved any pony before, but I know that you and I are more alike then you think. I've wanted for somepony who understood me, but you do, even if you don't know it yourself." she said. Grim looked at her, he felt something inside him, something he'd never felt with any other mare. "Princess, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "Call me Luna, and yes I'm sure." she said softly.

She then kissed him and a small bit of warmth spread throughout his body. He wrapped his forelegs around the night princess' neck and kissed her back. Luna and Grim made contact with their tongues and moaned into each others mouth. They pulled away to breathe a bit and Luna moved over to her bed. She spread herself across the bed, her breathing became heavier, her heart was racing, and her cheeks felt warmer.

Grim saw her glistening sex, he felt his member slide out of his sheath and started growing erect. Walked towards the bed and crawled on top of her ready to insert himself into her. "Wait, not yet." she begged. "I thought you wanted this?" Grim asked. "More then anything, but..." she began. "It's your first time." Grim finished. She nodded sheepishly and Grim smiled. He kissed her lips and kissed down to her body until he found his way to her moist area.

He licked the folds which cause a shiver down Luna's spine. He kept running his tongue up and down, left and right, any way he could think of to give her pleasure. "Oh Grim." Luna moaned. As much Luna enjoyed it, she felt it wasn't enough, that was until Grim dashed his tongue against her clit and she almost screamed. "Did I hurt you?" Grim asked. "N-no, in fact that felt good." she said. Without anymore complaints, Grim back to the dark blue nub and kept rubbing his tongue against it. Luna moaned more and her juices started to flow out more, and she felt closer to ecstasy then she ever has.

Grim replaced his tongue with his hoof and rubbed her damp pussy. "Grim, don't stop." Luna moaned. Grim didn't want to even if he did, Luna's moans were like music to his ears. A song that he never wanted to stop hearing, even if he went deaf. Luna's moans kept raising more and more as Grim rubs continued. Luna felt a pressure build up in her crotch, the final mark was Grim's tongue entering her vaginal opening and she couldn't hold back. In a loud cry, Luna released her fluids onto Grim's face. Grim happily drank Luna's cum and was surprised by the fine texture of it, it had the taste of a fine wine.

"My, my, my, you must have held all that in for sometime." Grim commented licking the corners of his lips. "No, I've..." Luna said to embarrassed to finish her sentence. "I see, you enjoyed my book in more ways then one." Grim said, a sly grin on his face. "Could I do the same to you?" she asked. "I can't see why not." he said. The two switched places and Luna saw Grim's mighty cock. Seeing how Luna has heard of a penis, seeing one up close was different. She wasn't sure what she should do next. "Lick the tip." Grim instructed. Luna nodded and licked the tip of his member, causing a satisfied groan from Grim.

Luna engulfed his member into her mouth and judging from what she read and by Grim's moans, she was doing a good job. "My goodness princess, are you sure this is your first time?" he asked in-between groans. "Yes, and please call me Luna." she answered stopping for a bit and then continued. He watch as Luna bobbed her head up and down, Luna was looking at him always making sure he was comfortable. He smiled and stroked her mane, Luna closed her eyes and started run her tongue against the base of his shaft. "Oh yes, that's wonderful." Grim said placing his hoof on Luna's head.

Grim pumped his hips growing closer and closer to his orgasm. "Luna, ah...yes! I'm so close...just a little...more..." Grim shouted. He couldn't hold back, with a few more thrusts he unleashed a sea of semen into Luna's mouth. Luna swallowed most of it, but do to the large amount of cum she choked a little and spilled the rest on the floor. "Sorry, I couldn't hold it all down." she said. "I'm sorry, I built a lot and haven't had the time to...relieve myself." he explained. Luna climbed back on the back and the two started to again.

Grim eagerness came back and they looked at each other. "Are you ready?" he asked. "I'm a little scared, I hear it hurts the first time." she said. "Don't worry, it only hurts for a little bit and then it's gets better." Grim said stroking her face. Luna laid on her back and Grim climbed on top of her. "Don't worry, I'm right here. You're going to be fine." he said reassuringly. Luna took a deep breathe as Grim positioned himself at her moist entrance. He plunged into her sex and she cried, blood dripped out her. "Grim...it hurts." she said tears falling down her face. Grim nuzzled her and gave her a minute to adjust herself to his sizable member.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "A little, it doesn't hurt as much." she answered. Grim slowly thrusted himself into Luna, she felt some stinging but it was bearable. Then it started to feel better, little by little she felt tiny waves of pleasure wash over her. Luna started to moan again and the sensation became better by the second, even though she had a orgasm not too long ago it felt much better almost like she was floating. "Oh Grim..." she moaned. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked slyly. "I want more, please." she begged. "As you wish." he said.

Grim began to increase the speed of his thrusts, faster and faster. Luna could feel the same pressure as before. "Grim...I'm going to...cum!" Luna shouted. Grim was too involved to in their love making to say anything. "Grim I'm...I'm...I'm..." Luna could finish, she experienced her second orgasm. Luna's orgasm triggered his own and he came inside Luna. Grim pulled out as soon as his orgasm ended, the two laid next to each panting and sweating. "That was...wow." Luna said. "I agree, it was...wow." he said. "You know, I feel like doing it again." Luna said. "I just need a few minutes and I'll be ready." he said.

"Did it feel good?" Luna asked. "Oh yes, in fact it the first time I felt glad to have a sex with somepony." he answered. "I've wait a long time to have sex with somepony. I'm glad I could have you as my first." she said. "I'm glad I could be your first." Grim said. They nuzzled each other, Grim's horn accidentally touched Luna's and a spark flew out of them. "Goodness, what was that?" Luna asked jumping a little. "I think I remember reading that when Unicorns climax, they have small spurts of magic that is a bit uncontrolled but not dangerous. So when Unicorns touch horns it creates a small spark." Grim explained. "You read that?" Luna asked.

"When writing erotica, I had to do some research a lot on pony sexual behavior." he explained. "Oh, what else did you learn?" she asked curiously. "Well, rubbing or licking the cutie mark is a source of pleasure. For Unicorns they can also find pleasure from receiving oral from their horns. And for Pegasi, their wings are more sensitive when they're having sex." he answered with a smirk. "I have the best of all worlds, you could say." Luna said. "You want to try?" he asked.

Luna smiled and laid on her left side. "You mind licking my cutie mark?" she asked. "You really don't have to ask." Grim said. He went down to Luna's plump, luscious flank and started tracing his tongue across her cutie mark. "You have a very supple buttocks." Grim commented. "Really? I never thought so, I always thought my sister had better flanks then me." she said blushing a bit. "If I thought that I would be having sex with her and not you." he remarked. "Why are you having sex with me?" she asked. "I felt drawn to you, like something was telling me to be with you." he said. "Do you feel the same?" he asked. "Not in those words, but in a way, yes. I do, I feel as thought you're a miss part of me and we've been brought together. It sounds silly doesn't it?" she asked. "No, not at all." he said.

He moved back to her cutie mark but Luna stopped him. "I want to try something, is that alright?" she asked. "If you want, go ahead." he said. Luna laid him down and climbed on top of him. "Oh, I don't think I've tried this position yet." he said slyly. "Am I the best lay you ever had?" she asked. "Let's just say I'm not ever going to find another mare like you." he said. Luna slammed down on his cock, it wasn't as painful as it was before, but there was still some stinging. "Are you okay?" Grim asked. "A little bit, it's not as painful. But it's still a little uncomfortable." Luna answered. "Are you sure you don't want to stop?" he asked. "No, I'll get used to it." she said.

Once she got comfortable again she started moved her hips up and down. "Oh Grim, this feels so good." Luna moaned. "Indeed it does." he moaned. Luna increased her pace and kept slamming down on his cock, each slam made Grim moan with pleasure. Luna could felt that same pressure she felt before, she knew she was almost at her limit. "Grim, I'm...I'm going to cum again!" Luna cried. Grim held on to Luna's hips and with a few more thrusts Grim unleashed another wave of his seed into Luna's womb.

Luna released her juices all over Grim's crotch and she collasped next to him. "Shall...we go...again?" he panted. "No...I couldn't...go another...round." she panted back. Luna turned over and pulled her sheets over the both of them. Grim wrapped his forelegs around Luna and snuggled against her back. 'I love you, Grim.' she whispered. 'I love you too.' he whispered back. And with that the two lovers fell asleep.

The End


End file.
